The Pieces to My Heart
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: It's the final month of high school for Joey and Seto! So, how will Seto, or Joey, show their feelings towards one another? YAOI! -NEW CHAPTER- **Also, it's up early because of the busy day I'm having tomorrow!**
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Today is Seto Kaiba's birthday! HURRAY! I am posting this actually almost five minutes before Monday is over with! I would of done it earlier, but I had an Academic Team match, which we lost!, and just wrote it out all day today, during school! I am very proud of myself!_

_**WARNING: Yaoi scene, FYI, but since you're reading a M-fic, you should have already known that. And I think I made Kaiba OOC, but I hope I did okay!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would have Seto Kaiba's trenchcoat! But, since that's so hard to find now-a-days, then that's gonna be impossible! :P

* * *

**

**_The Pieces To My Heart_  
**

Getting up today, Jounouchi dreaded it for two reasons: One, it was Monday. Of course, most people do hate Mondays, but that wasn't the main reason. Reason number two: it was HIS birthday… His rival with the "I'm-so-rich-that-I-can-do-anything" attitude… Seto Kaiba's birthday was today. Why Jounouchi could remember that and not project due dates, he'll never know that! At first, Jounouchi would already be going straight back to bed and "claim" that he was sick.

However, he told Yugi (who told Yami) that he's going to surprise moneybags with something so AMAZING that Seto can't say no for an answer!

He grinned and decided to get dress and get ready for school.

"And to start it all off… I'll put this in his locker…"

* * *

Seto Kaiba was having a good Monday so far, even though it is only 7:30. Mokuba got up early and fixed him his birthday breakfast. But he could even tell the maids helped him. Seto smiled and thanked him. Even KaibaCorp was closed today. Seto felt nice and decided to, since Mokuba pleaded. Stepping out of his car, in parking spot 40, he grabbed his Anatomy book and walked into the school.

"Good morning, Kaiba!" Yugi called out, smiling, as Seto looked down at him. Seto nodded. "And Happy Birthday as well."

"Thanks." Seto murmured as he walked passed Yugi and Yami, both holding hands, as they watched Seto walk to his locker.

"Did Joey put the thing in his locker?"

"Yep! He said that this would be something "He couldn't say no to"!" Yugi explained as Yami smiled.

"Well, aibou, do you have any idea what he had in mind?" Yugi shook his head.

Seto walked to his locker, opened it, and a letter fell out. Yami and Yugi was right behind him. Seto put his book in the locker and opened the letter.

_**Seto Kaiba,**_

_** Every period that you have, go up to your teacher and ask if they have something for you. They will, trust me. When you gather all the puzzle pieces, which there should be seven, I will be waiting for you at a special spot with the last piece. Good luck finding out who I am!**_

Seto blinked at the letter, not knowing who wrote it. Yugi walked up behind him and picked up the first puzzle piece.

"Here, Kaiba. You dropped this." Yugi smiled as Seto took it from his hand, gently. Yugi even blinked as Yami walked behind his aibou.

"So… What does it say?" Yami asked as Seto glanced down at the piece.

" 'Seto'. It just says my name… How stupid." Seto put it in his pocket and grabbing his English book (British Literature), he walked to class. Yugi crossed his arms as Yami leaned on Seto's locker.

"He's doing a puzzle? Not very creative."

"But, isn't that what brought us together? I actually think it's a good idea." Yugi pointed out as Yami hugged him.

"Well, since we know Jou well, I think this will work out."

"I sure hope you're right…" Yugi looked up at his lover, closing his eyes.

* * *

Walking into his English class, he saw the usual idiots. Yugi's gang was there as well. Anzu was talking to Ryou, Honda and Otogi was playing Duel Monsters, Marik and Bakura copying Spanish II homework, and his puppy-er-Jounouchi-er-the MUTT was at his desk, sleeping.

_Does he not get enough sleep at all? Wait! Why the hell would I care about the mutt at all?_

Seto shook his head and walked to his desk, putting his stuff there, and walked towards the short teacher.

"Do you have something for me?"

_I can at least give this a try._

"I do! Here you are!" She said, happily, as Seto opened the envelop and took the puzzle piece out. He walked to his desk and looked at the word, "Kaiba".

"So… This person decided to tell me who the heck I am. Nice… Good to know that I _somehow_ forgot my name in the last year or two." He murmured, sarcastically, as Anzu glanced over at him.

"Ooooo! What's that?" Anzu asked as Joey lifted his head up.

"Someone left me this," Seto showed her the first piece, along with the newer piece, "and now I have my name."

Seto laid the words on his desk 'Seto Kaiba' as Anzu observed. She smiled and giggled.

_Why is everyone so smiley today?_

"What's so funny?"

"I know what this is! My friend, Miho," She leaned in closer to Seto's ear, "was given the same thing. It's a very cute thing, but she said no to him anyways."

Seto turned to face her face. "Well, tell me what it is!"

Anzu shook her head and got up. "I can't. It will ruin the fun and surprise!"

"Whatever. Just like you, not telling me anything." Seto put the pieces away and Jounouchi turned to face him. He was going to say something, but no words could come out at all.

* * *

It was finally lunch and since Seto was still in a good mood, he decided to sit with the Geek Squad, as he likes to call them. Sitting down, he had Anzu, Yugi, and Yami looking at him.

"What?"

"Well… How's that puzzle coming along?" Anzu asked as Yugi nodded.

"Oh… Here. You can all look." He took the pieces out and laid them on the table. He only had up to: "Seto Kaiba, will you go…" Anzu aww'ed as Yugi sighed.

"Let me say this: if someone is asking me out, I would have to say no." Seto announced as Anzu frowned.

"Why?"

Seto was silent, trying to figure out a reasonable reason.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I love someone already."

"That's sweet! I didn't know you had a romantic side Kaiba! When did this begin?" Anzu pleaded to know as Seto smiled.

"Oh, for a while now." Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

_**/Does he already know?/**_ Yugi thought to Yami as Yami ate his apple.

**/Probably, but I don't know. He isn't dumb./**

_**/Yes… But will Jou-/**_

**/Yugi… You worry too much./**

Yugi blushed as Yami hugged his aibou as Jounouchi smiled, sipping his pink lemonade.

_If I was that open with him… Then maybe…_

* * *

Seto looked down at the puzzle pieces. It was almost complete. He needed one more piece and he knew it already, without it.

" 'Seto Kaiba, will you go out with' me? But…"

He looked to his left and saw that his puppy, MUTT, wasn't there. "He has been here…"

_I wonder where he could be-Here I go again! I swear, I'm going to go home and not even think about Jounouchi for one moment! And I called him by his full last name! Geez… I NEED HELP!_

He turned to his right and saw Otogi right there. "Hey, dice boy!"

"What Kaiba?" Otogi sighed as Seto rolled his eyes.

"Where's the mutt?"

Otogi looked around and crossed his arms. "He said that he wasn't feeling good today, so he's probably in the bathroom."

Seto frowned and felt sad.

_He's sick? Man… Maybe that's why he didn't start any arguments with me today… Should I, at least, check up on him?_

Seto gave up as the bell ringed. He got up slower than the rest of the class, and decided to walk to the bathroom. Okay, now Seto has to admit that this whole day has been great. But, he decided to go to his locker and saw something taped on his locker!

"The hell?"

He took it out and it was simple directions that lead to the garden. Seto blinked as he read the directions again. Everyone passes the garden everyday to get to the buses… Seto gulped as he put the directions into his locker and walked towards the garden. While walking, Seto's thoughts were going everywhere!

He noticed that there was A LOT of people. Seto's heart was beating fast, so fast that he thinks nothing will be able to stop it until he saw a big poster board. Seto moved closer and saw that the only word on it was ME in big letters, and also a question mark at the end. Seto was going to find out who brought him here!

Seto, grabbing the pieces out, and read each of them outloud.

" 'Seto Kaiba… Will you go out with…' " And looked up to see that the poster board was in front of him.

"…Me?"

For that moment, Seto's fast heart was able ot slow down and for the first time, he felt so relieved and is smiling without anyone caring.

"Seto Kaiba, will you go out with me?" Jounouchi asked, softly, as Seto took his hands, and put this on his face.

"…" Seto was very silent, not even knowing that Yugi and Yami were right behind them both. He hugged Jounouchi, burying his face into his neck.

"I heard at lunch that you love someone else, and I was very disappointed becaue I thought you wasn't in love with me! So, I still did the puzzle-"

Seto put his head on top of Jounouchi's own head and closed his eyes.

"I still, and will always, love you, my little puppy."

"Kiss why don't cha!"

Seto and Jou turned to see Mokuba right behind them, of course Yugi and Yami there as well. Seto grinned as he looked back to his puppy, eyes opened.

"Seto… Are you serious? You're gonna listen to-"

Jounouchi's mouth was shut as Seto's lips touched his. Everyone around them stopped to watch them, and even some clapped. They could possibly be on Cloud Nine and not come back to Earth.

"About time!"

"They look so cute together!"

"I wish them luck!"

"How far are they gonna go?"

"Kiss more!"

Jounouchi pushed his lover to just whisper, "My friends are saying all those things…"

"Well… Why don't we give them a show?"

"…Sure… But, can I give you a better show later on?" Jounouchi blushed as Seto leaned his lips towards Jou's own.

"Whenever you want to… Tonight, tomorrow, next month, whenever. When my puppy's ready, I will be." Seto whispered back as they both kissed again. Yugi and Yami smiled on, holding hands together, as Yami kissed his aibou's lips for a moment.

"I knew this would turn out a-okay!" Yugi pointed out as they stopped kissing.

"Yugi… What did I say? Besides, I hope that your gift to me will be that good."

Yugi giggled and nodded.

"That's one couple that could probably last a lifetime…"

* * *

_**Yaoi Scene! You have been warned!**_

Seto laid his puppy on his big bed. It's been one month since they have been going out. He convinced his puppy that he didn't want to rush into this relationship. It was Seto's best choice yet! Ironically, this day was also a Monday, exactly a month since they have dated, and Seto knew he had waited for this day for much too long.

"Seto…" Jou cried out as Seto sucked on Jou's neck. "…I am ready. I want to go… all the way tonight…"

Seto glanced down at his lover.

"Are you sure?"

Jounouchi nodded as Seto kissed Jounouchi's soon to be puffy lips.

"If you want me to stop, I will."

He nodded as Seto smiled, softly, and worked his way down Jounouchi's body.

Slowly and steadily, he took off his puppy's shirt, then his own. Jou watched every moved that the CEO made. First, Seto played with his nipples. Jou moaned as Seto kissed them, going right back up to Jou's neck.

"Will you quit… playing me? Get to the…"

"Geez… If I knew you were this noisy doing lovemaking…" Jounouchi gave him a dirty glare. "I'm kidding…"

Seto moved back down to his lover's pants, pulling them off, the buttons un-buttoned, and the zipper un-zippered, as Seto glanced up at Jou. He was calmed, which made Seto calmed as well.

_I promised to myself…_

Seto grabbed some extra stuff from his drawer, breathing in and out, as he smiled at his puppy.

_I would never hurt my lover._

He made it where he was naked, and Jou as well so that he wouldn't be embarrassed. He wanted to make this the most amazing experience for both him and Jou.

_My lover should never hurt me either. Right?_

He put some lubrication onto his fingers, and turned Jounouchi around so that his butt was showing.

_Jounouchi wouldn't. I wouldn't. Even with all the bruises and cuts, I will still love him until the day I die._

He remember that Jounouchi told him that his dad had abuse him. Jou was scared to tell Seto, but Seto promised that he wouldn't hurt Jou, no matter what.

"Are you ready?" Jou nodded as Seto put one finger in, making Jou moan into the pillows. Slowly, Seto put the second finger in, and a repeat of the moment stated, but Jou moaned even louder.

_Can we last forever? Will we? Of course. If our ancestors could have, we can as well._

Taking out his third finger, Jounouchi stayed where he was, until Seto flipped him over and looked at the erection that Jou had. He blushed, covering his face up, as Seto leaned towards his face. He threw the pillow far from the bed as Jou's face was bright red.

"Don't worry… I'll be easy…"

Jou nodded, taking Seto's hand, and gripping it tightly, telling Seto to go ahead, Seto nodded. He entered Jou slowly, at first.

_He's tight… But… It reassures me that his father… Didn't go too far into the abuse… I'm relieved._

Moans from Jou, and groans from Seto, the temperature in the room increased as Jou gripped Seto's hand. He stopped, immediately, and Jou looked up at him.

"Are you in pain?"

"…No… I'm not…" He closed his eyes, a tear escaping from them as Seto shook his head.

"I'm going to stop-"

"Don't!" Jou blurted out as Seto stared at Jou's face. "I mean… I'm not crying because of the pain."

Seto continued to make love to Jou. He leaned down to Jou's lips, kissed him passionately, and decided to stop anyways.

_I love you so much… I can wait. Until the day we get married…_

"Jou… Puppy… I will wait." He looked up at the blue eyes that looked down at him. "You've been through so much with you father…"

Jounouchi took his other hand and put it over the other that was gripping his left hand.

"Thank you… Seto. It means a lot… to me."

"Anything for you, my puppy."

* * *

After they finished getting dress, Seto gripped his hair and Jounouchi looked into Seto's eyes.

"This is one of… the best gifts… I ever had. No work at KaibaCorp, no homework…"

"And you have me now. I say that you… had a good birthday today my dragon."

Seto sat up and glanced at his lover. "Dragon?"

"Hey! You gave me a nickname, so why can't I give you one?"

Seto nodded and smiled. "I like it…"

"I knew you would. Good. And I really hope that you will treat me the same way I treated you when my birthday comes around." Seto turned to his puppy. "I love you so much that-"

Seto leaned in to kiss Jounouchi and silenced him.

"Jou… I know what you're going to say… How about you just put your head on my chest and I'll hug you until you and I fall asleep?"

"Okay… But, will I be-"

"Yes… You will be sore…" Jounouchi blushed as he rested his head on Seto's chest. He, accidentally, sniffed his nose as Seto glanced down at him.

"Did you just sniff my chest?"

"Well…"

He blushed even redder as Seto kissed Jou's forehead.

"Just get some sleep, my pup." He nodded and closed his eyes. Seto smiled, thanking God for the wonderful Monday he had! He has Jounouchi, a healthy life, a good job, and family… What more could Seto Kaiba ask for?

* * *

**OMG! My first yaoi scene! I dedicate it to all the Puppyshipping fans out there! lol**

**Man... That was hard to write...**

_Don't forget to review please! Do it for Seto and Jounouchi! **PLEASE! **_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Hiya everyone! I decided to not put this as a "complete" fanfic because I feel like I can add more to it whenever, maybe do some holiday ones, but Idk yet. _

___**Don't forget, this is RATED M (meaning Sex, language, the usual). I HAVE WARNED YA!**_

___Anyways, I decided to put this up for Joey/Jou's Birthday! This is a LONG one (that's what she said), chapter, and can't wait until Seto's bday, again! :D_

**___DISCLAIMER:____ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! AND I don't own the song in this chapter. But the riddles were my own. :)_**

* * *

**The Pieces to My Heart**

_Chapter Two: Jou's Daring Adventure_

Seto was walking through the school hallway. Well, more like running to his locker. He was freaking out. He had sweat running down his face. You'd think he saw something horrible. No, no. Nothing of the sort. However-

"Kaiba? What's the problem?"

Yugi asked softly as Seto jumped. He turned to see little Yugi and sighed.

"N-nothing."

"Kaiba, do you want me to go get _them_?"

Seto gulped as he shook his head. What Yugi meant by 'them' was Bakura, Marik, and Yami. Seto looked around and leaned down to his little friend.

"I have a problem."

"Why are you sweating? Oh, God! You didn't!"

"I did!"

"You saw Anzu naked?"

Seto face-palmed his forehead and shook his head. "Why the hell would I look at her?"

Yugi chuckled a little. "Okay, I give."

"You only guessed once and you give?"

"Oh, Yami!" Seto put his hand over Yugi's mouth and he stopped.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He grabbed a notebook, and closed his locker. "Tomorrow is Jou's birthday-"

"I know! I'm so excited! Don't forget that we are having a party tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Unless we have a snow day-Quit getting me off topic." Seto coughed. "Anyways, we've been going out for a year. And I, kind of, need an idea for his birthday gift."

Yugi smiled. "What did you do for him last year?"

"...Well... I got him some roses... Then, I took him out to dinner-he needs to control his appetite-and then I took him home with me, and we-"

Yugi blushed. "I got the idea. Thanks..."

"I want to do something that'll keep him guessing throughout the day."

"Well... When you both got together, he did the puzzle for you. That was cute." Seto stopped as Yugi stopped and looked up at him.

"I got it!"

Yugi crossed his arms as Yami started to walk towards both of them.

"What did he get?" Yami asked as Yugi held hands with him.

"What's your idea, Kaiba?"

Seto smiled-which could either be good or bad-as he whispered, "A scavenger hunt."

"Who's it for?"

"Yami," Yugi looked up at his lover, "if you can keep it a secret, it's for Jounouchi. So pretend you don't know anything!"

"Yugi, Yami's the last person who can keep his mouth." Seto pointed out as Yami frowned.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault that when you and Jou _did it_, he was _on top_, and that you were on bottom."

"You were on bottom?" Bakura smiled, evilly, as Seto turned from them and covered his eyes. "Damn... THE Seto Kaiba! The submissive lover! Hey, Ryou! Guess what I heard!" Bakura ran to his light as Seto glared at Yami as he froze in place. Seto walked to his class, covering his face and smiled for two reasons: One, Bakura wasn't in his first period (Oh, wait. That could be a bad thing...), and two, Jou walked in the room. He walked over to Seto and dropped his stuff off behind Seto.

"What's wrong?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Your. Friends."

"Oh, what a wonderful gift, Seto..." Jou played along as Seto put his head down on his desk and moaned.

"Why does everything bad happen to me?"

Jou frowned, still playing with Seto. "So... Do ya think falling in love with me was 'something bad'?"

Seto sat up straight and turned to face Jou.

"Hell no! You're something great that has happen to me!"

"Good." Jou smiled, surprising Seto with a peck on the cheek. "Now, turn that frown upside-down and don't forget-"

"Your birthday is tomorrow. I never forgot in the first place, puppy."

* * *

The next day, unfortunately-for Seto, it was a snow day. He had everything planned for his Puppy's birthday today! Seto murmured a light curse and went back to bed. It was only six o'clock, but then he sat up again.

_Wait... I can still do this scavenger hunt... But, I'll need to fix all the clues... That'll take an hour!_

Seto groaned as he got up, fixed him some coffee, and decided to make this one of Jou's best birthday's ever.

**-An Hour Later-**

Seto smiled as he printed out his hour long work. He had to go deliver these clues to the correct places, and that was going to take him another hour! Seto sighed as he picked out his daily clothing, and walked downstairs. Mokuba was probably still asleep, Seto thought. He left a little note for Mokuba saying he would be back in an hour. Seto had to call a certain special someone before he left.

"Hello?"

"Morning, birthday boy."

Jou smiled as he yawned. "Thank you, Seto. But, why aren't you asleep?"

"I had to do something for Kaiba Corp. Don't worry. It'll only be for a couple hours." Seto lied, smoothly.

"Oh, well, that's okay."

"Is Yugi there? I need to talk to him."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hold on." Seto waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Kaiba? What is it?"

Seto opened his car door. "I am getting Jou's birthday gift ready. I need you to make sure he stays asleep for another hour."

"Okay, no problem."

"Also," Seto got in and closed the door, "I'm giving you the first clue. Make sure Jou doesn't see it."

"I'll let Yami do that."

"Yeah, don't. I'm still mad at him."

Yugi smiled over the phone. "Yami apologized."

"But Bakura passed that rumor around. EVERYWHERE! Bakura had told a few girls in my AP Calculus class and they passed out."

Yugi sweatdropped. "Okay, I get the point. I'll let Yami watch over Jou, and I will get the message."

"Thanks, again. See you later."

"Don't you want to say something to Jou?"

"I bet he's asleep, isn't he?" Yugi checked and giggled.

"Yeah. Alright. See you."

Seto put his phone away in his pocket and started his engine. He drove to all the places he need to drop the messages off to (arcade, post office, library-for example) and finished off at Yugi's place.

He knocked on the door, as Yugi answered it.

"Here. Make sure he finds them all."

"How many places are there? Will we need to drive?" Yugi asked as Seto thought for a moment.

"Only a few. Most of the messages are in town."

"Well, alright then. I'll give it to him."

Seto nodded and leaned towards Yugi.

"The last message will lead him to my place. Don't tell anyone." Yugi nodded and Seto shut the door behind him.

Yugi held the note in front of him, and ran up to his room, where everyone was sleeping (Yami, Jounouchi and himself) and woke them up.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

Jounouchi, Yami, and Yugi was walking into town, following the message's order.

"So, re-read that message. Please?"

"Okay, Yami. Let's see: _To find your next message, follow this riddle: _

_**There once was a boy**_

_**who had nothing to do everyday.**_

_**He never wanted to be a toy,**_

_**but, thanks to his new friend, he found his way.**_

"_**Where do you want to go now?" **_

_**Asked his friend softly.**_

"_**How about somewhere where you can play, win stuff, and is legal and loud?"**_

_**He replied excitedly.**_

"_**I'll be happy that you're away from that crowd."**_

_**His friend smiled as they walked to that place. **_

That's all it says."

"Hmm... A place where it's _legal and loud_?" Yami thought outloud as Jou crossed his arms.

"And _somewhere where you can play _and_ win stuff_..." Jou closed his eyes as Yugi snapped his fingers.

"I know it! The arcade! It's loud, you play there, and you win stuff!"

"And it's legal!" Jou pointed as they ran to the arcade.

"Are there not two arcades?" Yami pointed out as Yugi shook his head.

"Nope. There's only the big one that Jou and I went to with Anzu and Honda, along with Ryou, on some afternoons long ago."

As they went inside, Jou walked up to the cashier.

"Do you have a message for me?"

"I do, but you have to search for it." Jou sighed as Yugi and Yami came up from behind him.

"Do I get any help?"

The cashier nodded and pointed to a DDR machine. "If you, or your friends, can score a B, the message will appear on the screen."

"Dang... This person is killing! I can't dance at all!"

"Jou, Yami will help you."

"What? Yugi!" All three walked over to the DDR machine and Yugi smiled. He grabbed his video camera and put it behind his back. "Well... Luckily, I know how to play this. What song do you want to dance to, Jou? It's your birthday."

Jou nodded as he looked hard for a moderate-fast song. _Let's see... Xepher... Too fast. Graduation... Too slow. Hmm. Ah ha! Found it!_

"We'll do-Wait! I didn't choose this song!"

The song that Jou was going to pick-Baby Tears-but it was changed to Kimi = Hana.*

"This song isn't even on here! And look at that! 160 BPM! Look's like we're doing a fast one!"

Yami frowned as the song was selected, and Yugi took out his video camera.

"You'll be fine!" Yugi called out as the song began.

**_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de_**

**_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_ _Donna toki demo waratte waratte_ _Hana wo sakasete yo_**

_Who the heck wanted me to DDR to this song?_ Jou shook his head as the arrows came up sort of fast. It was on ADVANCE (Yami's was on BASIC) but Yami was already having trouble. And it's only been twenty seconds!

**_Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara_ **

**_Sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda_ **

**_Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no ha_ **

**_Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara_**

_This is sorta catchy! I think I've heard of this song somewhere..._ Jou jumped up in the air, twice, as Yami was sweating everywhere. Yugi was smiling as he was going to have fun showing this to everyone at the party.

**_Kimi ni aitakute aitakute_ **

**_Futari de ireba iru hodo sabishiku naru nara_ **

**_Sabishikunaku naru made te wo tsunagou_ **

**_Sono te hanasanai de hanasanai de_ **

**_Boku ga soba ni iru yo_**

Yami jumped off at the last ten seconds as Jou's eyes grew. The last ten seconds are usually the hardest as Jou gulped. He finished the last steps as the song ended and you could hear clapping from the mini crowd. Jou turned around as he sighed and smiled. The screen was showing Jou and Yami's scores. Yami, of course, got an F, but Jou got an A. Jou fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Yami walked over to Yugi, crossing his arms.

"Yugi..." Yugi gulped as he put the camera in his pocket.

"Don't tell! PLEASE!" Yugi cried out as Yami started to tickle him. He stopped as the cashier came over to the game.

"Congrats. Here's your message."

"Thanks!" The cashier nodded and walked away. Yugi and Yami walked over to Jou as he opened the message up.

_Congrats on beating that song. _

_You beat my personal best, so I give you my kudos._

_But, here's your next clue:_

_**You tried to be friends with me,**_

_**so you decided to send me a letter.**_

_**It was nice, I could see,**_

_**But I think you could have done much better.**_

_**Anyways, I tried to send you a letter myself,**_

_**But it was sent back to me the next day.**_

_**I wanted you to know how I felt,**_

_**But luckily, it came out this way.**_

_**I wanted to thank that mail-person,**_

_**But had no idea where she lived.**_

_**Did she knew my reason?**_

_**Or maybe, she wanted to save me from what I did...**_

"This person seems... weird..." Jou pointed out as they started to walk back outside. Yugi got Jou some water as he gave the message/clue to Yugi. "It's the post office, for sure, but what did they mean by, _I wanted you to know how I felt_?"

"I don't know, Jou, but it's okay. Just follow the message."

"Yeah... You're right, Yami." Yami nodded as they walked over to the post office, which was a few blocks away.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami looked down at his little aibou and he smiled. "Is that video for-"

"Yep. Don't say anything!" Yugi put his finger up to his lips as Yami nodded.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"Come on love birds! I want to get all of this done before I'm ninety!"

Yugi and Yami laughed as they all ran to the post office. As they walked up the stairs, and opened the doors, Jou walked up to the window and asked, "Do you have a message, or something, for me?"

"Ah, yes, I do! But, it's in one of those PO Boxes over there." A young lady pointed behind Jou as he sighed. There was about fifty PO Boxes here as Yugi walked to the window.

"Is there anyway to figure out which one has the message in it?" He asked nicely as the lady nodded.

"Here. It's a number code. I couldn't even figure it out." She gave Yugi the little post-it note as Jou and Yami came behind him.

"Geez... This feels like the _Amazing Race_..."

"Hush. Let's see: _1F Y0U AR3 R3AD1NG THI5, Y0U 5T1LL HAV3N'T F1GUR3D 0UT WH0 1 AM-_" Jou began. "I really don't even know. I would say Seto, but he's at work, and he's coming to my party later... So it can't be him... -_TH1NK 83TW33N TH3 L3TT3R5 AND TH3 K3Y W1LL 83 G1V3N T0 Y0U 8Y THAT MA'AM._ That makes no sense!"

"Jou, look at the words. Some of them have numbers in them." Yugi pointed out as Yami nodded.

"Maybe the numbers add up to the box that we have to open?" Yami suggested as Yugi nodded. "I'll add them up..." After a moment of adding the numbers, Yami frowned. "The numbers add up to eighty-nine, and the boxes only go to 50..."

Jou sat down on a bench and thought for a moment. _This person is so crazy. I'm not this smart, puh-lez!_

Jou looked closer and noticed something that Yami forgot. "Hey, maybe you're suppose to subtract the numbers. See, look."

Yugi and Yami looked at what he was pointing at. "That could mean a minus sign."

"I'll try that, then." Yami uttered as he did all the math again, and he still frowned. "It equals 62. Still not low enough..."

"I don't know then. I give!" Yugi crossed his arms as he went over to look at the boxes, hoping something would pop out.

Jou closed his eyes, trying to think if something would pop up in his head, and something did, actually.

* * *

_"Hey! Look at what I found out!"_

_ "What Jounouchi?" Yugi asked as Jou grabbed a piece of paper and wrote _Tristan, Bakura, Marik _ down on his paper. "Okay... You're losing me."_

_ "Hold on! Watch." Jou counted the letters of Honda and Bakura's name. He wrote 5 and 6 above their names. "Now, this is where it gets neat!" _

_ Jou then wrote out __five and six__ below the numbers and counted those. He wrote 4 and 3._

_ "And..."_

_ "Yugi..." Jou looked at him then back at the paper. He wrote out _four _and_ five._ Then, he wrote_four_ for the last time. _

_ "See. Whatever word you think of, it will always come out four! I checked it with everything! It's impossible to solve!"_

_ Yugi smiled and chuckled. "That's kinda neat! Do you know why it does that?"_

_ "Because four is the only word that will come out to as many letters as it's counted."_

_ Seto pointed out as Jou crossed his arms. "Okay, then. Didn't have to show off." He whispered as Yugi sighed._

* * *

"I know it!" Yugi and Yami turned to see Jou getting up to get a pen and started to count.

"What is it?" Yami asked as Jou wrote numbers above the words.

"It's something that I showed Yugi a while back. If I'm correct..." Jou add the first sentence. It came out to 55.

"But, Jounouchi, that came out to fifty-five."

"I know, but I'm not done. I minus that with the last sentence." Jou did as he said and the second sentence came out to 51. "Now, 55 minus 51 is 4! That's the answer!" Jou walked over to the lady, putting the pen back and asked for the key for box number four.

"Try it out." Yugi murmured as Jou nodded and put the key into the box and smiled as the box opened up. "Alright! Go, Jou!"

"I did it! Here, Yami, return this key please."

"Let's read this one when Yami returns." Yugi uttered as Yami returned. "So-wait. There's three of them! Yikes..."

"I'll read this time." Yami suggested as Jou gave him the message. "Let's see...

_**This is a clue that requires you all to use your wit.**_

_**Yes, I know you are with the birthday boy.**_

_**Go somewhere where people would sit,**_

_**Where people would read and enjoy.**_

_**Only three clues at this place,**_

_**Time you should not waste.**_

...The library, it seems."

"I agree with you, Yami. Let's take a taxi." Yugi pointed out as they walked outside in the cold air. Within seconds, Yugi got a taxi. "To the Domino Public Library, please." The driver nodded and they were on their way to the library. Behind them, unbeknownst to them, was Seto, driving his own car.

"They're going the right way. That's good." He murmured as Mokuba looked out the window.

"Are we going to help get Jou's birthday party ready?"

Seto nodded. "I'm in a good mood, so yes. I am letting you help out. I might help, too." Mokuba smiled as the taxi turned at the next traffic light as they continued, passing the library.

* * *

Making it the library, Yugi paid the taxi driver, and walked inside with Yami and Jou.

"Look at the time. It's one o'clock!"

Jou sighed as Yami crossed his arms. "Do you have something for me?"

"Jounouchi! Good to see you!" The librarian, Mrs. Jackson, smiled as she nodded.

"Same here. Oh, and thank you."

"Do you need any help?" Jou shook his head.

"No, but thank you anyways."

They walked away from the counter as Yami looked at the older lady. "Is that the librarian?"

"One of them. She keeps this librarian open all week. She has younger teenagers, like me, help her around."

"That's good! But, let's get this message opened."

Jou nodded as he only saw one clue, but no message.

_**Clue #1: Who am I?**_

_**A.) I was born in 1880 in Tuscumbia, Alabama. At age 1, an illness left me blind and deaf.**_

_**B.) When I was 6, my parents hired Anne Mansfield Sullivan to be my special teacher.**_

_**C.) I soon learned to communicate with sign language and Braille. I spent the rest of my life helping other disabled people.**_

"That's an easy one! Helen Keller!" Yugi pointed out as Jou nodded.

"I feel sorry for her though. Blind and deaf at the age of one..." Yami pointed out as Jou typed her name in the one of three computers (helps people to find books or movies) around the library.

"Let's see... Yugi, I'll leave this one for you find. It's in the Non-Fiction area, and there are five books... You'll have to search until something comes up."

"Alright. I'll go. Maybe it'll be a note or something." Yugi suggested as Jou nodded.

"Now, we gotta wait." Yugi walked away, looking for Non-Fiction, as he and Yami sat down in two chairs, by a huge window.

"Do you know who this person is, Yami?" Jou asked as Yami shrugged.

"No idea. I would think Kaiba, but I don't know... The guy's probably still working at Kaiba Corp., not even hanging out with his boyfriend. I'd be pretty mad."

_He makes a good point... Does he not love me anymore?_

"I'll call him." Jou walked outside, for a moment, and dialed Seto's cell phone number in his own cell phone that Seto got for him. "Seto?"

**"What's up, puppy?"**

"Do you hate me?"

**"What's that suppose to mean?"**

"Well... You're not spending my birthday with me and well..."

**"Jou, I could never hate you. Don't listen to Yami, since I think he's the one who gave you the idea."**

"Yeah..." Jou admitted as Seto sighed over the phone.

**"Listen. I'm going to make this one of your birthday's that you'll never forget. I promise."**

Jou smiled as he nodded. "Alright. I believe you."

**"Can't wait to see you at seven."**

"But, my party starts at-"

The phone went dead as Jou sighed. _He promised that he would make this a birthday I would never forget..._ Jou blushed at the thought as he walked inside, putting his phone on silent, and away in his pocket.

"Jou! I found the second clue!" Yugi said as Jou was handed the second clue.

_**Clue #2: Who am I?**_

_**A.) I'm a British scientist who was born in 1809.**_

_**B.) After attending Cambridge University in England, I sailed the world and studied new species on the H.M.S. Beagle.**_

_**C.) I developed the theory of evolution after studying finches on the Galapagos Islands.**_

"Umm... The first two are throwing me off... But I think I know who this might be." Yami pointed out as both looked at him. "Listen, it's not my fault I already read most of my Biology book two years ago while you two were barely passing it with a C."

Both boys laugh, softly, as Yami walked up to Mrs. Jackson.

Jou and Yugi look at each other as the she and Yami talked for a couple seconds. Yami nodded as he walked over to the guys.

"I was thinking right. It's Charles Darwin. He's developed the Theory of Evolution, and I just now remembered the ship he sailed on. I'll look for the book."

"Good luck."

Yugi smiled as Yami nodded and walked off to where Yugi was-Non-Fiction-as Jou pulled Yugi to the side.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked nicely as Jou sighed.

"Is Seto doing something special for my birthday?"

Yugi blinked a couple times. "Well, I could tell you, but it would ruin the surprise!"

Jou groaned. "Come on! I'm your best friend! We tell each others secrets! Please, Yug'!" Yugi laughed as he thought of what Seto was planning for Jou.

"I can't. Besides, I really don't know." Yugi lied as Jou sighed.

"Damn... I thought you would blab."

"Yami would." Yugi hid a smile as they walked over at Non-Fiction, seeing Yami. He went through two books, on the third, when something came out of the book. "Look! Another clue!"

"I'll do this one." Jou announced as he looked down at the message.

_**Clue #3: Who am I?**_

_**A.) I was born in 1898 in Ireland. I fought in WWI when I was 19 years old.**_

_**B.) When I returned home from the war, I became very interested in writing. I published many essays and became an expert on literature.**_

_**C.) I later became famous for writing a series of books, including **_**The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**_**, about an imaginary land called Narnia.**_

"Seto's read his books before... He gave me this one for Christmas last year. I loved it! And I know where to look for it."

Jou walked towards the Fiction section as Yami looked at Yugi. "Who's the author?"

"C.S. Lewis. He wrote seven books and I've read them all in middle school."

"Ahh..." Yami yawned as Jou found the book, the only one, and found the message in a heartbeat. "That was easy."

_That's what she said. _Jou held his inner thought, and laugh, as he read the message out-loud.

_**You need to look good for your party,**_

_**So I'm sending you to two places.**_

_**The first is somewhere where you need to look **__hearty__**,**_

_**The place that is determined by your face.**_

_**The second place is where the clothes make the man,**_

_**Somewhere that's cheap, clean, and simple.**_

_**Don't forget that at the end I'll be holding your hand,**_

_**And kissing your dimples.**_

"Dimples?" Yami questioned as Yugi smiled.

"These are dimples." Yugi pointed to his cheeks. "Jounouchi and I have dimples, which are little-what I call them-dents in our cheeks. It's unique."

_I get it. Seto was doing this for me... How nice. A scavenger hunt. I like it!_

Jou got up, along with Yugi and Yami, and walked behind them. Jou flipped the note over and-ironically-there was more on the back.

_**I hope that you'll be able to hold out long tonight.**_

_**Because you better not put up a fight.**_

_**I couldn't spend this afternoon with you, I'll tell you later why,**_

_**But you'll be giving me a vivacious cry,**_

_**Tonight.**_

Jou gulped as he caught up with Yugi and Yami.

"Whoa... Why are you blushing Jou?"

"Seto's setting this up for me, right Yugi?" He nodded, knowing the jig was up.

"Yeah... He was going to do it at school, but we had a snow day today. He had to fix everything and place them all over this town today. He's been very busy."

Jou smiled as Yami got a taxi. (Geez, how do they taxi's like that?)

"Jounouchi, where do we need to go?"

"Ah... We need to go to the most expensive haircut place in town... The place is called _Best For You Haircuts. _ Can you take us there?" The man nodded as they piled in the back of the taxi and they were on their way.

"Geez... That will cost a lot of money..." Yugi pointed out as Jou just smiled.

"I know... And Seto's paying for it." Jou laughed as Yami smiled, and Yugi just sighed, looking out the window.

* * *

It was finally time for Jou's birthday party. Thanks to Seto, he rented out the entire Domino Aquarium for Jou's birthday! He invited everyone-you name them, they were probably there-as Seto started to panic a little. Yugi and Yami walked in, together, but he didn't see his puppy anywhere. Was he lost? Seto would of laughed, but he didn't.

_ A little lost puppy..._ Seto shook his head as he imagined what he puppy did look like, after the makeover he gave him. He had to keep him busy this afternoon so that he could help the others fix up the place for his birthday. Luckily, there was no school today, and that the aquarium was closed, so the people there thought.

"Yugi..."

Yugi looked up at Seto. "Yes?"

"Where's Jou?"

"He's coming. He just had to pay the taxi driver." Seto nodded as Yugi ran in to catch up with Yami.

_He didn't have to pay for a taxi! If he called me, I'd have picked him up- But, I told myself that I wouldn't see Jou until the night of his birthday. God, where the hell is he?_

He turned around, hearing footsteps, as he saw Jou walking towards him. He wore a long black coat, which puzzled Seto for a moment.

"I want to show you the outfit I chose inside. Besides, it was cold." Jou answered Seto's thoughts as he nodded.

"Okay then." Seto smiled as he wore one of his simple outfits: leather pants, a tight black shirt, and a purple trenchcoat (IE-Season 4 attire [for like a few episodes]). "You know, I could have gotten you a limo that would have brought you here."

"It's okay, Seto." He kissed him on the cheek as he held his hand. "Besides, I got your message." Jou held out the last message he got at the library. Seto hid his face as Jou smiled and grip Seto's hand a little tighter. "I hope ya keep your end."

Seto opened the door, sighing, as he took the escalator downstairs.

"Walk with me, please." Jou smiled as Seto nodded. "So, this is what you've been doing all day?"

"Mostly. Luckily, we had a snow day, and I could call the aquarium up and get this place ready for you. Besides, doesn't this bring back good memories?"

"Oh yeah... Our first date... I remember..."

* * *

"_Seto! Look at the penguins!" Jou cried out as he walk towards a window, waving at the penguins._

_ "Jou, will you stop it?" Seto whispered as Jou turned to face him._

_ "And look! There's a exhibit on sharks! Let's go see them!" Jou grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him towards the sharks._

_ "Jounouchi! Hold on." Seto stopped as Jou turned to see him with his head down._

_ "What's up?" _

_ "Ah... Well..." Seto's face turned red. 'It's dark here... And I hate sharks... They scare me to death!'_

_ "Are you scared?" Seto jumped as Jou smiled, which Seto couldn't see at all._

_ "...Maybe..." Seto murmured softly as Jou held Seto's hand a little tighter. _

_ "Don't worry. We can skip the sharks-"_

_ "NO!" Jou turned back to Seto. "I mean... I don't want you to skip something that you would enjoy."_

_ Jou sighed as they sat down on a small bench, still in the darkness. _

_ "Seto... It's okay. I'll come here with everyone else and see the sharks then."_

_ Seto put his hands on his face, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry... How can I make it up for you?"_

_ "Simple." Jou grabbed Seto's arms, letting them fall down to his side, and kissed him on the lips. Seto's eyes opened, slowly, and Jou stopped. _

_ "Jounouchi..."_

_ Jou smiled as he got up, holding onto Seto's hand. "Come on. Let's go look at the turtles and starfishes."_

_ Seto nodded and gripped his hand tighter._

* * *

"I want to go see the sharks, with you, tonight."

Jou blinked as Seto stared at him. "Seriously?"

"I need to conquer my fear. Besides," Seto looked over at Jou, his eyes still on him. "it'll just be us. So, if I do get...scared..."

"No one would use it as black-mail. Right?" Jou finished as Seto nodded. "I have to agree with you. Trying to get Bakura to shut up about me topping you-" Seto blushed lightly. "-was hard to do. But, I'll make sure we're all alone... With the sharks..." Jou said as Seto saw the gang in the food court. The place looked nice, lights here and there, and very clean.

_That didn't even sound romantic... It sounds dangerous..._ Seto thought.

"Happy Birthday Jou!" Yugi and Yami called out as Jou let go of Seto's hand and walk over to his friends. Seto walked behind him. He was smiling, knowing that tonight was something that Jou, and Seto himself, would never forget.

* * *

Jou walked into the big bathroom that belong to Seto. He walked over to the bathtub, and turned the facet to warm. His thoughts wouldn't end as he entered the walk-in shower.

_Hmm... Seto seemed okay at the party... What if someone put something in his drink and now, he's acting loopy! I wanted to spend this night with him..._

Mokuba was staying over at his friend's house, making Jou and Seto be alone in the mansion. Jou gulped as he washed the shampoo out of his blond locks.

_Maybe he's sick! But, he would have told me before we started to make out in the jellyfish area... Dark, the jellyfishes lighting the room everywhere... _

Jou blushed as he got out of the shower. There was a knock on the door.

"Jou? Are you okay?"

Jou nodded. "Y-yeah! A shower is just what I needed."

"I asked Yami if he saw something unusual. As per usual, Bakura and Marik was playing a joke on me, and it worked..." Jou grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him.

_So... They did something to him? Putting something in his drink?_

"They did put something in my drink-"

_How did he knew what I was thinking?_

"-And thanks to Yami, I feel a bit better... So... About that makeout session we had with the jellyfishes..."

Jou smiled as he walked over to the door, and put his hand on the handle.

"It was romantic. Thanks." He opened the door, slowly, as Seto was smiling as well. "And well..." Jou started to blush. "I know that we have been going out for a year... And we've only done it once..."

"Jounouchi... There's nothing to be afraid of." Seto watched as Jou nodded. He grabbed him into a tight hug. "Jou, you know that I wouldn't hurt you. I promise that I'm healthy. Blame Bakura and Marik if I'm not."

Seto slowly took his hands and put them around Jou's waist.

"...Make me yours tonight."

Jou looked up at him, putting his head on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yes... Please..."

**_~*LEMON*~_**

That was all it took for Seto to grab Jou and hoist him onto his gigantic bed. Seto took one of Jou's hands and gripped it softly as he passionately made-out with him. Jou gripped Seto's hand as he moved his way down his wet and clean body.

Seto couldn't tell if Jou was sweating, or if it was the water from the shower he just had.

_Guess he's going to get dirty again... Geez... And I really love my puppy clean..._

Seto grabbed Jou's towel as he Jou's hands went straight to his towel.

"Ah!"

"...Jou?"

"Sorry..." He murmured softly as his hands went down to his side as Seto sighed.

"Don't apologize." Seto took of his trench coat, along with the boots, and Jou looked up. "I don't want you to get embarrassed. Besides," He leaned down to whisper in Jou's ear, "I'm the one who's going to top you this time."

This sent chills down Jou's back and all over his body.

"S-seto... You know that I-I'm sorry about t-topping you..." Jou stuttered as Seto shrugged it off as he slowly took off all his clothes.

"Now, you need to take that towel off. Please..." Seto silently pleaded as Jou let his hands go-from the towel-as Seto kissed his lover's face, slowly going towards his manhood.

Jou's face blushed as he gulped.

_This is only my third time... And I'm still not confident... But..._

Seto gave Jou a smile as he leaned down to Jou's manhood and began to give him a blowjob. _I think I'll be okay. With Seto at my side..._

Jou gripped the sheets next to him. He murmured a low curse as Seto picked the pace up.

"Just cuz I-" Jou moaned. "-cursed, it doesn't mean-" Seto licked the tip of his manhood as Jou closed his eyes. "-you can go faster! Ahhh!" Jou released into Seto's mouth and swallowed every ounce of it.

"I think you like it..."

Jou rolled his eyes, knowing it was true, knowing anything he said about him was probably true.

"Whatever... Now move it-"

"No no no no." Seto tsked as he waved his index finger at Jou as Seto pushed Jou onto the bed (He was falling off). "You got your fun at New Years', so now, I get revenge-no... Even."

Jou started to sweat bullets as Seto got onto of him. Jou's inner thoughts started to wander. As his thoughts wandered, his manhood started to have pre-cum leaking from his manhood. Seto wanted to repeat what he just did to Jou, but he decided to get on top of him. Jou looked up at him, and instincts over came from here on out. He grabbed Seto's hips. Seto looked at Jou's hands, noting that they were hot and sweat.

"You sure?" Jou nodded as Seto slowly entered Jou. He arched his head, and back, as Seto went in and out several times. He picked up the speed as Jou mewled, making Seto stop. He didn't see no tears coming down, but his eyes were shut tightly.

"You just mewled... Am I-"

"NO!" Jou blurted as he covered his mouth. "It's just... I don't know... You just know how to make me happy... In that weird order of words."

Seto smiled. "If you're happy, then I am." Jou nodded as Seto continued until Jou was filled with Seto's seed. He collasped next to Jou. They held each other's hand, not letting go, even though they were both wet and sticky.

"Thank you... Seto."

Seto's head perked up as he glanced down at his lover.

"You're welcome... Jou." He kissed his forehead as Jou smiled.

_If you're happy, then I am._

Jou put his right hand through Seto's hair; and ending up at his cheek. "Do you think..." Seto put his left hand over Jou's right hand. "...that this could be a daily thing?"

Seto was shocked, but didn't show it on his face.

"Are you feeling a little more confident than you were before?"

Jou hesitated, but nodded. "Actually... I am."

"That's wonderful! So, are you willing to do this tomorrow?"

Jou chuckled as he shook his head. "Maybe later this week. Ya know, when you _suck_ so hard, I get tired, and ya have to be a little tired."

"Uhh... I could keep going for another hour." Seto admitted as Jou's eyes closed shut. "Alright... I'll be nice and give you a day, or two, to rest."

"Good." Jou leaned down and gave Seto a peck on the lips as he got up from the bed. "Now, I need to go take another shower. I hope ya happy."

"I am." Seto grinned as Jou gave himself a face-palmed.

"The water bill will be outrageous!"

"Oh?" Seto got up and held his Puppy close to him. "Well... If you think the water bill's going to be outrageous, wait until I'm done with you in the shower!"

Jou's eyes grew. "Oh, come on! I want to be able to shower _without_ you glomping me!"

"You've never done it in the shower, have you?" Jou closed the bathroom door, sighing as Seto opened the door anyways.

"No, but save that for another-What are you doing?"

Seto picked Jou up and walked over to the bathtub. "We'll take a bath."

"In our own filth?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Besides, you _rub_ my back, and I might _rub_ yours back." He smiled as Jou sighed.

"Fine... What do I have to lose?"

_Your mind._ Seto thought as he turned on the warm water.

"Wait. I have something to ask you."

Seto looked up at his lover. "What is it?"

"That song I DDR to today... Was that the first-"

"Yes. The first anime I convinced you to watch-that was a yaoi." Jou nodded. "You are my _hana_. You have bloomed into a beautiful flower." Seto announced as Jou smiled and held onto Seto a little tighter.

However, Seto had a nasty grin on his face, trying to hide his excitement of his inner thoughts.

Jou was going to wish that today wasn't his birthday after all.

* * *

_**I finished! This was SO long! I was thinking really hard on this for two whole days. I had some snow days to help me out! ;)**_

**_*-_The song was from my very first, and still my favorite, yaoi that I saw! _Junjou Romantica_! I love it! **

**My favorite pairing is Usagi/Misaki. :)**

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Senior Auction

_Author's Note: Well, time for another update for this story! I'm doing this for my birthday, which is today. :) And I'm 18! Finally! Now, to celebrate this awesome occasion! The next chapter will be up tomorrow and Friday, the day before I graduate. :D _

_These chapters will document what I've done my last month of high school. The first chapter will be about Senior Auction, next chapter will be about Class Night, and Graduation will be the last one. I'll try to do a summer one, somehow, but IDK when since I need to get back to My Brother's Keeper. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Duh. **

**Rated: M (In this chapter, minor cussing)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Senior Auction_**

Joey gulped. This was the one day that he had waited for. He sat next to Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Malik, and Ryou as the other Seniors came into the Gym. He saw that the Yamis were together and they walked towards their lovers. And then, Joey saw Seto Kaiba walking into the Gym. He sat sort of close to everyone, but distant himself from everyone in the same sense.

This was going to be Joey's greatest day yet! Today was what some people call _Senior Auction_. From middle schoolers to high schoolers, even teachers, they bring money, bid on Seniors, and that money goes to the Senior class for Class Night. Even Seniors can bid on other Seniors. The best part? You can make them do _whatever_ you want them to do.

"So, Joey. Who are you going to buy?" Yugi whispered as he blushed.

"Well..."

"Yugi, it's obvious." Yami pointed out. "It's Kaiba."

Joey glared at him as Yami just grinned.

"Yeah, well, I don't even know if I have enough money to buy him... Those fangirls of his will be going after him."

"True true..." Yami agreed as Joey moaned.

"Don't think of it that way. Maybe we'll help you. How much do you have?"

Joey pulled his wallet out. "Well, after working at my job for the past two months, saving as much as I need, I have about two-hundred dollars."

"Amazing!" Yugi smiled. "If you need some more, ask me! I'll help you." Yami nodded.

"Thanks, Yug'."

Everyone walked into the gym, sat down on the hard bleachers, and chatted among themselves until the principal came out with a mic.

"Settle down everyone." Everyone slowly quieted down. "Today is the Senior Auction." Mostly everyone clapped, even the Seniors. Excluding Seto.

"You must have your money_ today_, and you will get your Senior for half the day tomorrow." The principal slowly turned to the Seniors. "Seniors, please, for the sake of everyone here, _no_ pelvic movements, or anything below the waist."

Marik and Bakura snapped their fingers as the principal shook his head. "You can buy as many Seniors as you want. If they come up in a group, you can only buy one at a time. And with that, let's begin the auction!"

Slowly, one of the teachers came up and called people up one by one, in ABC order.

"Duke Devlin." Duke got up and walked to the front of the gym, waving to some fangirls of his. "The bidding starts at five dollars."

Joey leaned over to get a look at people.

"Hey, isn't that Mokuba and Serenity?" Yugi asked as Joey looked through the crowd as Yugi pointed to a corner.

"Yeah... I have a baaad feeling about this."

"Sold for seventy-five dollars!" Yugi and Joey looked up and clapped.

"Looks like Duke got sold to..."

A little girl, probably around 11, maybe 12, smiled and waved as Duke waved back and walked back to the group.

"She's so cute!" Tea cried out as Duke shrugged.

"Well, at least I wasn't sold to an ugly person who smells." Duke eyed to Bakura.

"Hey! That's not fair! I had no choice in deciding who gets me! The sad part is that my Ryou was auctioned off to the hottest math teacher, Mrs. Farron!" He hugged Ryou as Ryou shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you the other half while we are at school." Ryou pointed out as Bakura nodded and let go.

"Tea Gardner." She got up, smoothed her skirt down, and walked to the front.

"Hey, Marik!" Malik softly spoke.

"What Malik?" Marik whispered as he grinned.

"Let's make a bet. If she's sold for less the fifty dollars, I'll let you kiss me when we get up there."

Marik's eyes blinked and leaned over a little more.

"So, what if she gets sold for more?"

"I'll kiss you."

"Fair deal." They shook on it and awaited their fate.

"Going once, going twice... Sold for ninety dollars to the young man up there!"

Marik's mouth dropped as Tea smiled and walked back to the gang.

"Ha! That boy makes you look pretty, Tea. I mean, pretty_ ugly_." Bakura pointed out as some Seniors laughed and Tea crossed her arms.

"At least I went higher than you did."

Some Seniors even oooo-ed as Bakura turned his head away from her.

"Marik, and Malik, Ishtar." They all turned to face them as they got up. Marik sat down in a chair as Malik leaned over to kiss him, just like he promised.

"The bidding will start at five dollars, and please keep this PG." The teacher closed her eyes as the bid went from five to eighty within a minute.

"Yes!" Joey whispered as Yugi looked over at him. "It's almost Kaiba's turn! I'm so excited!" Joey grinned as Yugi sighed.

"Be careful. I think Mokuba has a plan. Besides, it'll be fun to see him be tortured by Mokuba." Yami suggested as Joey nodded. "But, it'll be entertaining to see what you are going to do to him."

Joey stuck his tongue out and saw Marik and Malik come back.

"I got sold for twenty-five dollars! Do people hate me?" Malik yelled softly as Marik shrugged.

"I don't. Just think, I'm helping out the Gym teachers, and you're with the cafeteria staff! Free food all the way!" Marik said as Malik face-palmed his forehead.

Seto put up his laptop in his laptop bag, and within seconds his name was called. Some girls cheered, clapped, offered their phone number to him.

This was it. This was do or die time.

"The bidding will start at five dollars."

Joey shot his hand up as the teacher turned around.

"Five dollars to the Senior in the back."

Seto closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ten dollars to the younger brother!"

Seto opened his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Hi brother!" He waved, standing up, as Serenity pulled him back down.

"Fifteen? Yes! To the Senior behind me."

"Mokuba, if we want our plan to work out, we need to bid higher than the other bidder!" Serenity whispered as Mokuba shot his hand up for twenty dollars.

"I know, Serenity!"

"Twenty-five back here!" The teacher pointed as Seto sat up in his seat.

"Yugi, I'm bidding against his younger brother! I'm gonna lose!"

"Not unless I help you!" Yugi pointed out as Joey shot his hand up for thirty-five dollars.

"Thanks."

Go back and forth for about three minutes, the bid was currently at one-hundred seventy-five dollars, in favor of Joey.

"Serenity, how much do you have?"

"I can give maybe thirty more dollars."

"Okay." He shot his hand up and the bid went up to one-hundred eighty dollars.

Everyone else, even the fangirls, gave up long ago.

"Blondie? Are you going on?"

Joey nodded. "One-hundred and eighty-five dollars."

Mokuba shot his hand up. "One-hundred and ninety dollars!"

"This is getting too close." Yami murmured as Yugi nodded.

"I'll stand up and make a personal bid." Joey stood as the teacher/auctioneer turned around. Mokuba got up as well.

"Joey, I'll be able to give you twenty-five more dollars!" Yugi murmured as Joey nodded.

"Mokuba! I'm going to make one last bid. If you beat it, you can have your brother."

Seto turned around to see who was speaking.

"Wheeler?" Seto got up as Joey lightly blushed, gulping again.

"I bid two-hundred and twenty-five dollars."

Mokuba glanced down at Serenity as she counted up all the money they had.

"We are short five dollars of Joey's bid!" Serenity whispered, disappointment in her voice.

"What do we do?" Mokuba whispered back as Joey's pulse raced.

Seto looked at Joey, then to Mokuba, and back again. He didn't know what was worse. Mokuba, his little brother, telling him what to do, or Joey, forcing him to do something.

_Damn. This is a catch-22._

Seto thought as Mokuba looked up at Serenity. "I think I can spare six dollars."

Serenity sighed and smiled.

"I can beat that bid with two-hundred and twenty-six dollars." Joey's jaw dropped as he shook it off and nodded.

"Congrats, Mokuba, and have fun!" Joey smiled as Mokuba jumped up and down and ran down to his brother.

"Betcha gonna have fun tomorrow with me!" Mokuba cried as he payed for his brother as he walked back to the Seniors. His eyes seemed like he has seen a ghost.

"You didn't get him! What a let down!" Yugi pointed out as Joey shrugged.

"I'm sad, but I thought, _When has Mokuba spent some time with his brother_? I thought of him before myself." Joey explained as Yugi and Yami were called up. Joey sat there, thinking, as he looked up at Mokuba's smiling face. Joey smiled back.

_At least someone's happy._

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Seto, on the other hand, had something planned. _Maybe... This will all work out for me..._

Tristan sighed as he got called up. Joey blinked as Yugi and Yami came back.

"Whoa... I didn't even notice what happened!"

"We were bought by twins... In different grades... And opposite genders." Yami added as Yugi smiled.

"Who got the older sibling?"

"I did." Yugi pointed out. "I feel like Yami, Bakura, and Marik got the short end of the wishbone."

Yami shrugged as he held Yugi's hand. "Hopefully, your wish will come true."

"Joey Wheeler."

He blinked and got up slowly, walking to the front of the podium.

"This is the last person, so, you better use your money now or save it. The bidding will start at five dollars."

Serenity kept her hand down, hoping Seto would do the rest.

"Mokuba, are you sure he'll bid?" Serenity asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Yes! I _know_ he likes Joey, so I'm sure this will work out."

"Twenty-five dollars from Yugi Mutou!"

"Oh, hell no." Seto whispered as he shot his hand up.

"Thirty from Seto Kaiba!"

Joey's eyes widen in fear as he turned to see his rival, enemy, crush.

"Pay back's a bitch." He mouthed as Joey turned around, covered his mouth, and breathed.

_Oh, shit. I'm soooo screwed._

"Can I buy myself?"

"Uhh... Sure?"

"I bid two-hundred on me!" Joey yelled as the teacher/auctioneer nodded and repeated the amount.

"Joey! So unfair!" Yugi called out as Joey shrugged.

"I bid two-hundred fifty on the mutt." Seto called out as Joey turned and faced him.

"Listen you-"

"Two-hundred fifty on the mutt-er, Joey." Some students laughed as Joey walked up to Seto.

"You want to give up? I'm not surprised, but that's life for you."

Joey gripped his shirt, trying to calm down, as he put his head down.

"Going once, going twice... Sold to Mr. Kaiba."

Students and teachers clapped-the highest bid-as Seto got up. He leaned down to whisper in Joey's ear, "You better be ready for tomorrow. I'll bring the clothes."

Joey gulped as he sat down where Seto was as students were piling out. Yugi and the gang walked over to him, to check him out, as he got up, slowly.

"Will you kill me?" He turned to Bakura as he shook his head.

"Hell no! I want to see you in your outfit tomorrow!"

"It could be worse." Yami suggested as Joey walked out of the gym and went to the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna get sick..." Joey murmured to himself as he sat down in a stall, trying to calm down. "Why does this happen to me?"

Seto walked into the bathroom as Joey opened the stall.

"...Don't talk to me."

"Oh, okay then. But at least I'm going to have a little fun tomorrow."

Joey turned and faced him. "I am too. Your brother bought you. I _let_ him buy you."

Seto turned to face him and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"I had more money then I said I did. I saw that they were both-Mokuba and Serenity-struggling to have the money. I knew that he never spent a lot of time with ya, so I felt sorry for him." He pushed Seto, gently, out of the way, but Seto grabbed his hand. "Hey! Let me go."

"That's the nicest thing someone has done for me..."

"Yeah, well... Whatever... I'll see ya tomorrow... Seto." Joey murmured as Seto let go of his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

Seto stood there, flabbergasted, as he checked his forehead.

"No... I'm not sick..." Then he pinched himself. "And I'm not dreaming..."

Seto walked out of the bathroom, walked to his limo, and yelled.

Seto Kaiba was having feelings for Joey Wheeler.

* * *

This was HELL. Joey wanted to dig a hole and die. And with the clothes-more like accesories-that he had on, it would look normal.

"So, how do you like the dog ears and tail, mutt?"

_I _try_ to be nice to this asshole and what do I get? This!_

"I don't know... How does it feel to wear a dress, Seta?"

Seto closed his mouth and turned around to Mokuba.

"I had to brother. Everyone dared me to do it!" Mokuba smiled as Seto sighed.

"Well, it could be worse... I think I saw Bakura wear a hairnet."

Mokuba laughed. "I _have_ to see that! Let me go get a picture!"

"Not until lunch. _You_ have a class to go to." Seto pointed out as he turned his brother around to walk him to his English class.

Joey walked behind Seto, feeling like a dog, as they walked into the class room.

"Mokuba! You did it! High five!" One of his friends cheered as they gave him high fives.

"You can all get pictures with Mokuba's brother before class ends, but for now, please get out your books and paper." The petite teacher said as the class nodded and listened to her every word.

_Geez, we were NEVER like that back in middle school._

"Seto, come here!"

"What, you want me to write your notes?"

"Yes, but not in this class. Math you will. But there's something I _want_ you to do for yourself."

Seto leaned in lower. "What could it be?"

Mokuba explained as Seto nodded.

"Mrs. Bodhum, can Seto and Joey run an errand for me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Where are they going anyways?"

"They are taking a picture for me of one of their friends. He's wearing a hairnet."

_I swear, my brother is a sharp liar._

Seto thought as they left the room.

"Where's the camera?" Joey asked as Seto smiled.

"Back with Mokuba. He lied so that we can get out..."

Joey's eyes shot open.

_Oh, God... This sounds suspicious..._

_ I have to tell Joey... Before we graduate..._

"Joey, there's something I have to say."

Joey blinked as Seto pulled him into an empty classroom, and closed the door, turning off the lights.

"What is it?"

Seto gulped, silently, as he turned to Joey.

"Thank you for letting Mokuba buy me."

"That's it?"

Seto shook his head. "Not really. I also..."

Joey waited as Seto put his hands on Joey's shoulders, trying to look at him in the eyes. Which is kinda hard because of the situation they were both in.

"Like me?"

Seto's cheeks turn pink for a second and disappeared within seconds.

"Hell no. I wouldn't like you if you was the last person on Earth!"

Joey held his breath in and saw Seto loosening his grip on Joey.

"Sorry... That came out all wrong."

"No. I understand completely."

Seto looked up as Joey turned away from his face.

"J-joey-"

"I wouldn't like you if you was the last person on Earth, too." He blurted as he walked back to Mokuba's classroom. Seto stood there in the vacant classroom.

"I screwed that up big time... Damn it... Why can't I say _I love you_ to Joey?" Seto slammed his fist into a desk as he left the room, his heart and soul defeated.

* * *

**I got sold for twenty dollars... Yeah... But, my Spanish II teacher bought me. I had to sing a song she made, and help her organize papers for her classes next year, which wasn't too bad. AND I got a free soda. My friends got jealous. Even one of the popular girls went for twenty, so I felt a little better. :P**

**Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:Class Night

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I thought I was going to do something totally different, but I changed my mind. :P_

**_Rated: M (the occasional bad word)_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO, or the songs **My Hands** and **Serah's Theme** (Jap. and Eng. Versions)**._

* * *

_**The Pieces to My Heart**_

_**Chapter 4: Class Night**_

It was the night. THE night. The night where people show off talents, tell jokes that no one else would probably get, and to say Thank You to all the ones we love.

_Class Night._ Joey thought as he walked through the school hallways. He had to be here an hour early to help Yugi with his tuxedo. The crowd was gathering, family and friends coming to watch, and some people ready to pass out from the excitement and anxiousness. Joey took his tuxedo jacket off and tried to relax.

The 10 days or so haven't been sweet. Seto's been avoiding him, and he has been avoiding Seto. Basically, it seemed that Mokuba and Serenity's plan had failed. But, nonetheless, Joey was sure that after Graduation, everyone would move on and he could too.

"Joey? Hey, earth to Joey!" Joey blinked as he saw little Yugi waved up at him. "Are you okay? You're not nervous about tonight, are you?"

He shook his head. "Heck no! I'm ready!"

Yugi smiled. "Good. Here, help me with my tie, please."

"Where's Yami?" Joey asked as he helped Yugi with the tie.

"He's not feeling well... He might have gotten food poisoning from last night..."

"...Maybe... We did have some sushi..."

Yugi frowned as Joey ruffed his hair up.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be able to muscle it through."

"I'm sure hope so."

Class Night is when students are called up, in a random order, and walk down a catwalk, getting from one side of the room to the other side. Their theme was _JailBreak_, so some girls had a dance prepared for tonight, some were performing skits, some were even singing. Joey, on the other hand, was doing something that only Serenity knew he could do: play piano. And during rehearsal, he messed up, a lot, because Seto was watching him-so were the other 60 in his graduating class.

_I can't mess up. Not tonight. I'll show Kaiba what I can do!_

"Joey! Joey! My neck!" Joey looked down and saw that he was strangling his friend with the tie!

"Sorry Yugi!" He cried as he let go. Yugi just laughed and hugged him.

"It's okay... I'm going to go check up on Yami..." He left as Joey sat down on the stairs before going inside to the gym.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the mutt. I didn't know dogs could dress up." Joey glared at Seto's back as he walked down the stairs.

"How convenient. I didn't know dragons could talk. What else can you do? Fly?" Seto glanced at Joey and huffed it off.

_Ooooo... I'm gonna show him!_

"Here!" He soften his looks at Tea handed him a program.

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry about Kaiba. He's just an ass."

"I know..." _But he's my ass..._ Joey shook his head at the thought and got up.

Joey opened the program, smiling at he saw his name, but frowned when he saw a certain blue eyed, brunet haired person's name a few inches away from his own.

_What the hell? I didn't know Kaiba was doing something as well..._

Seto, on the other hand, was surprised as well.

_I'm surprised that the mutt is doing something... I would have to see this._

Surprisingly, neither have saw the other practice in the past week. Possibly because they were avoiding each other...

"Yugi! How's Yami?" Joey tried to clear his head as he smiled.

"He's feeling much better now."

"What did you do?" Yugi blushed as he walked away from Joey. "Hey! Come back here Yugi Mutou!" Joey laughed as Yugi ran away from Joey. He stopped as he saw Mokuba and Serenity, walking in together.

"I gotta hide..." He hid behind a wall and watched them walk into the Gym. "Huh... Since when they become close?"

Joey walked back to where he was before and crossed his arms.

"Joey!" He turned and saw Duke walking towards him. "Have you seen Tristan? He forgot his wallet in my car." Joey shrugged as Duke walked away from Joey.

"Showtime in ten minutes everyone!" Tea called out as some people nodded and resumed talking. Joey looked at his piano music a couple times.

"Okay... I need to slow down towards the end... Keep it slow throughout the song..."

Joey then began to hum his song.

Yugi looked at Joey as he sat next to him, listening, as Yami and Duke, along with Tristan, just listened to him. Somehow, that humming calmed them down.

Seto looked over at the group, crossing his arms.

_For some odd reason... That song sounds oddly familiar... Oh, now I remember. It was from a game... But, which one was it, again?..._

"Joey! Are you humming-"

"Yes, Tea. I'm humming your song for tonight. It's really catchy."

"...I'm nervous..."

Joey got up and walked with Tea. "Don't be! You're singing this for your boyfriend, so, maybe the others will like it and clap along. Don't worry." He leaned down, whispered something in her ears, and she nodded.

"Thanks." She walked up towards the doors, and smiled. "Everyone, let's get going!"

Students got into a line, walking inside, getting ready to walk down the cat walk.

* * *

If Joey wasn't nervous before, he was now. He was playing a piano piece, with Tea singing along.

"Another reason why we should chase after them!" A sophomore disguised as a detective, was saying.

"Because you see smoke doesn't mean it's a fire." A junior girl murmured, pulling her jacket up.

"Yeah, but when you hear voices and music coming down said alleyway, must mean something! Here! I took some video! Watch."

That was Tea and Joey's cue. As they stepped down, Tea to the mic and Joey to the piano-with a mic, students started to clap, along with family members, teachers, and friends. Now, Joey was starting to sweat. He didn't know if it was nervousness, or the lights.

Joey played a chord, and began the song. Tea took a deep breath, and began to sing to the crowd.

_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower and make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup talking to the mirror  
Ready for a new day without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me_  
_I go out at night, sleep without the lights_  
_And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind_  
_But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause_

Joey was beginning to get into the song, as he always does in the chorus of any song, and began to sing the beginning, helping Tea out.

_My hands, don't wanna start again_  
_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_  
_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_  
_My hands, they only agree to hold_  
_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without_  
_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

Joey began to sing, leaving Tea to do harmony.

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder without you  
And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause  
_

Seto was just listening, tapping his foot here and there.

_I didn't know that he could sing... Someone had better record this. _Seto thought, humming the song.

_My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold  
Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without  
Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
They miss holding my baby

Tea stopped singing as Joey took over the rest of the song. Tea sang the alternative part. The audience was listening, smiling, and clapped along with the beat.

_My hands  
My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, _

_Your hands, _

_They don't wanna be without  
Your hands, _

_And they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_  
_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_  
_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_  
_My hands, only agree to hold_  
_Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without_  
_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_  
_No, they will not let me go_

Joey played the last note as the students behind him and in front of him erupted in cheers. Tea and Joey hugged.

"Great job!" He whipsered as she laughed.

"I think you did a much better job than I did." She admitted as he shrugged and walked back over to the piano. He was the last one to play for night, and now that he conquered his fear of stage fright, he could do anything right now and could care less what people thought about him.

As Joey was playing the piano, Seto stepped down, towards the mic, holding his finger up to him lips, as Joey didn't even notice that Seto was about to sing. Joey was still into the song as Seto took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness slip aside_

_Hiding all our hope_

_Mocking what we treasure_

_Battles we can win, if we believe our souls_

_Hang in for the light 'til dawn._

_Fate will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere_

Joey looked up, stopping, as Seto pushed him onward to play, as Joey nodded.

"Play from the beginning, then end it." He whispered, it seemed like he mouthed it to other people.

_Okay... I have been mind-blown... What. The. Hell? _Joey thought as he shook his head.

He continued to play, as Seto continued to sing the alternative lyrics to this song-only following Joey. Heck, Joey even sang along with Seto.

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness fade to light_

_Show me there's still hope_

_Show me it's not over_

_Battles we can win, our struggle lies within_

_Will we live to greet the dawn?_

_Love will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Promise me one day that peace shall reign_

Joey played the last note as the crowd cheered all around them. Now, Joey got up, looked at Seto, and looked over at his gang.

"We had to!" Yugi called out as Joey smiled, softly, as Seto walked over to him, kissing him on his forehead.

"I didn't mind. Did you?"

Joey shook his head as he and Seto sat back down on the benches provided for all of them. Joey was still in cloud nine.

Seto leaned down to him, whispering, "That song before, you sang, was that meant for me?"

Joey nodded as Seto gripped Joey's hand. If this was dream, Joey didn't want to wake up. Now, someone could pinch him. Instead, Seto gripped it tighter.

"Umm... Was it my friend's idea that you should sing with me?"

Seto shrugged. "I wanted to show that I did something at this school, and singing was the right thing for me to do. Maybe..."

"Ahh..." The girls walked down, upstage, as they covered everyone else that was sitting down. Within that instant, Seto leaned down and kissed Joey on the lips. It was quick, but for Joey it seemed like it was a long kiss. Joey tilt his head, smiled, and as soon as the sirens went off, everyone ran off stage, some being chased, as Joey and Seto followed behind everyone else.

"What are you doing tonight?" Seto asked as Joey shrugged.

"Going home... Or going to Yugi's to celebrate-"

"Come home with me. Mokuba's going to Yugi's, and I figure that we should spend some time together, Joey."

Joey smiled as the music slowly changed into Black Eyed Peas _Dirty Bit/Had The Time of My Life_. Some were dancing back out, onto the catwalk, and down behind the audience. Joey followed behind Bakura, and Seto followed behind Joey.

Maybe, for the first time in Joey's life, he saw his rival, enemy, and now boyfriend, smile. Joey didn't know whether to cry or to smile as well. This was his dream and it was finally coming true...

* * *

**I am loving Final Fantasy XIII right about now! And I'm sorry for the little cliffy-if it is even one.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
